memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memorial (episode)
After an extended away flight on the Delta Flyer, crew members inexplicably begin having horrific flashbacks of the wartime slaughter of Nakan colonists. Summary Chakotay, Harry Kim, Tom Paris, and Neelix are on their way back from a two-week survey mission after scanning fifteen planets and gathering enough dilithium to fill the cargo hold of the Delta Flyer. On arriving at ''Voyager'', the Doctor mentions it is protocol for an away team to have a physical when the mission lasts for two weeks. However, all four protest and it doesn't get done. Shortly after, the four away team members begin to have visions of combat. Paris has a dream that he is on a battlefield and that he is hit. Kim has a panic attack while working in a Jefferies tube, fixing a plasma leak on deck 5. Neelix goes crazy in the kitchen when he feels that Naomi Wildman is threatened by the people eating. He gets into a phaser firefight with a security team. While this is all happening, Chakotay is dreaming that he is some kind of sergeant and that he and his men are in a firefight in the jungle. He looks for his commanding officer named Saavdra, and finds him shooting some people. Chakotay is awakened when Tuvok calls him to the kitchen. Neelix is talked into surrendering by Chakotay. Their delusions seem to have common elements. After a trip to sickbay, the Doctor realizes that these events are related, as the probability of this being a coincidence is low. They all start talking and a common story emerges in a sequence of flashbacks: :A military group, led by Saavdra, was supposed to evacuate some Nakan colonists from Tarakis. The colonists refused, and the group panicked and a fight broke out. Harry Kim ran and found a tunnel and crawled in to find a teapot and two colonists hiding. He just wanted out but as he was leaving, he thought one of them was picking up a weapon so he shot both of them. Back with the group, the fight was over and Saavdra started vaporizing the bodies in an attempt to cover up the massacre. Janeway argued with him. *''Captain’s log, supplemental. We've entered the system where the away team conducted its recent survey, hoping to find an explanation for their memories of the Nakon massacre. '' Captain Janeway decides to retrace the path of the away mission. As they come to the second stop, she also has a vision of combat. Most of the crew are affected as well. The sensors pick up a strange signal on the planet. The top three officers on the ship, including the captain, beam down to the planet where they expect to find a war. Kim, Paris, and another officer also go along. Instead of a battle they find the place deserted. Kim recognizes the place and remembers the entrance to the tunnel is nearby. The team splits up. Kim and Tuvok go into the tunnel, while the the third officer stands guard. The captain and first officer, again an odd group arrangement, go off to look for the source of signal. Tuvok and Harry find the remains of the two colonists. They have been dead for 300 years. Meanwhile, the captain and Chakotay find a very tall obelisk. After Seven of Nine inspects it, they learn that the obelisk is a synaptic transmitter, placed as a memorial of the massacre. Its purpose is to transmit the memories of the soldiers into people who come near. It has been abandoned for 300 years, so its power cells are deteriorating, and it will soon cease to function. There is an argument among the crew, but in the end the Captain decides to repair the memorial. Log Entries *''Captain's log, supplemental. We've entered the system where the away team conducted its recent survey, hoping to find an explanation for their memories of the Nakan massacre. '' Memorable Quotes "This isn't about logic, it's about remembering!" : - Neelix "The obelisk at Khitomer. The fields at Gettysburg. Those were other people's memories too, but we don't honor them any less." : - Janeway Background Information *The original pitch for this episode came from James Swallow. Links and References Guest Stars * Lindsey Ginter as Saavdra * Scarlett Pomers as Naomi Wildman * Fleming Brooks as Soldier One * Joe Mellis as Young Soldier * Susan Savage as Woman Colonist * Maria Spassoff as Female Colonist * Robert Allen Colaizzi, Jr. as Dying Colonist * David Keith Anderson as Crew Member * Tarik Ergin as Ayala (uncredited) :According to IMDb, assistant stunt coordinator Leslie Hoffman appeared as a Nakan villager in this episode. This has yet to be verified. References 2376; Ashmore (male); Bathar; carrot; celery; chocolate; compression phaser rifle; Delta Flyer; dilithium; Farley; Gettysburg; hockey; Hodos; Khitomer; Khitomer Massacre; Nakan; neurogenic pulse; norepinephrine; obelisk; pizza; plasma; plasma leak; remote control; Saavdra; sickbay; synaptic transmitter; Talaxian stew; Tarakis; television; Tera nut soufflé; The Untouchables; Warning buoy Category:VOY episodes de:Das Mahnmal nl:Memorial